


Once Upon A Time

by Eldritch



Category: Screw
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know her name. Set pre-manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

The balcony of her room looks out on the park. It's the only way he even knows she exists, since otherwise their two worlds would never intersect. It was originally coincidence that his favorite tree to smoke under was the one right across from the balcony, but it's not much of a coincidence anymore. Watching her is kind of like a hobby. Not in a stalker kind of way. He's just curious.

Everything about her is soft. She likes billowing skirts and neatly-collared shirts. Most girls her age are wearing their hair short and straight, but hers is long and curly down past the middle of her back. With her parents' money, she should have plenty of things to keep her busy, but it seems like she's out on the balcony whenever she can manage it. People-watching. Letting her eyes roam over the pedestrians below with a sort of desperation, like their lives will serve as an escape from her own.

He can totally understand that.

Once, her eyes strayed to the tree he stood under, and locked with his own. It sent a shiver down his spine. For a moment he just stood there, immobile, before he had the sudden urge to do something, _anything_ to stand out to her as something more than just another passerby. So he grins and winks at her and digs around in his pockets until he finds a pack of cigarettes, his lighter, and a wallet. The wallet's not his, but she doesn't need to know that. The confused look on her face slowly changes to one of surprise when he starts to juggle them.

It's the first time he's ever seen her smile. Her whole face lights up with a sort of inner brilliance and he nearly drops everything at the sight. Her lips part like she's about to say something.

The spell is broken when someone calls for her from inside the house. She bites her lip, winces, and disappears through the doors in a flurry of skirts.

He still doesn't know her name, but for some reason, that doesn't really bother him. He knows all he needs to.


End file.
